nocturnfandomcom-20200215-history
Nocturn
Nocturn '''Nocturn '''was a powerful, amphibious being, condemned to [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/The_Pit The Pit] for committing an unpardonable offense in the [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Matoran_Universe Matoran Universe] Biography Nocturn lived on a [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Locations/Other_Locations#Nocturn.27s_Homeland small island] with the rest of his species. For a unknown reason he got enraged and struck at a weak point of his island , destroying it. He was sentenced to [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/The_Pit The Pit] as a result of the massive loss of life in his hand. After the Great Cataclysm, Nocturn escaped into the waters along with the rest of the surviving inmates. Nocturn could have left The Pit due to his amphibious nature, but chose not to, as he was not wanted. Some time after his escape, Nocturn encountered [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Pridak Pridak], who bit one of his arms off. Nocturn's regenerative ability gave him his arm back, but without its tentacle. Nocturn was eventually recruited into the the [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Barraki Barraki]'s armies, falling into [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Ehlek Ehlek]'s contingent, where he eventually rose to the rank of a lieutenant. He also crafted Pridak's [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Shark_Tooth_Blades Shark Tooth Blades], using his massive power to fuse more than 10,000 [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Takea Takea] shark teeth together. Nocturn took to residing in the [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Razor_Whale%27s_Teeth Razor Whale's Teeth], his preferred area.When the [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Ignika Ignika] fell to the ocean floor, the Barraki set out to find it. [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Takadox Takadox] spoke to Nocturn, asking if he knew the whereabouts of the mask. When Nocturn threatened to snap the Barraki in two for doubting his word, Takadox used his hypnotic powers to win himself a powerful ally in his search, imparting instructions that were to be carried out if the mask should ever fall into the giant's hands. Nocturn later spotted one of the Barraki, though the warlord ignored him. In the [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Black_Water Black Water], Nocturn noticed that the entrance to the Pit, usually open, was sealed. Enraged at the idea that someone was trying to hide something from him, Nocturn opened a hole in the wall of the Pit, allowing Kalmah and Takadox, trapped inside, to escape. Takadox then tricked him into beating the [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Zyglak Zyglak] that were chasing the Barraki. Nocturn fought and defeated the Zyglak, allowing the Barraki to escape. He was given the [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Ignika Ignika] to hold by the Barraki who did not trust each other to keep it. They also gave him a [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Squid_Launcher Squid Launcher] to use. However, Nocturn was not destined to use the mask, and was cursed by it. The Ignika gifted Nocturn with the ability to cause instant death to anything he touched. At first, he enjoyed his new ability, but he soon became anoyyed by it, no longer being able to cause his prey to suffer. While toying around with the ability, he dropped the mask, which enlarged a small marine Rahi called [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Gadunka Gadunka].After growing angry at his power, Nocturn picked up the mask, and set off to ask Ehlek about it. After hours of searching, Nocturn was intercepted by the newly revived jailor, [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Hydraxon Hydraxon]. They [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Conflict_of_Hydraxon_and_Nocturn fought], and Nocturn lost due to the fact Hydraxon had overwhelmed him with all his weapons. Nocturn surrendered, and Hydraxon came into possession of the Ignika. When [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Mantax Mantax] and [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Hahli Hahli] attacked Hydraxon to prevent him from destroying the mask, Nocturn took the opportunity to escape. Nocturn regrouped with Ehlek's army, and was present at the assault of the Barraki's armies on [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Teridax Teridax]. After defeating the Makuta, Nocturn joined the feverish chase to recover the Ignika. When the Ignika was lost, and the Mahri out of reach, the warlords broke apart, all attempting to evade capture. Nocturn was eventually caught by Hydraxon, and imprisoned in the newly repaired Pit. He was killed in a later attempt to escape. Abilities and Traits Nocturn was easily angered, and not very bright, having difficulty with grammar, and acting primarily on instinct. He possessed super strentgh, which was amplified when he was enraged, and was skilled in many forms of underwater combat. Nocturn's species is amphibious and possesses the ability to regrow lost limbs. They are also naturally immune to the [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Pit_Mutagen Pit Mutagen]. Much of his anatomy was bioluminescent, causing him to give off a glow in areas of limited light. Nocturn was cursed by the Ignika so that every living thing he touched died instantly. Upon losing possession of the mask, the curse was lifted and he lost the ability. He was physically superior than Hydraxon and could have beaten him in a fair battle. Tools His weapons included two swords, he had an organic tentacle,and a [http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Squid_Launcher Squid Launcher] given to him by Pridak. BIONICLE.com Stats: =